String reels may be used to deliver or retract a line such as a rope, a cable, etc. String reels include a reel or drum that rotates in one direction to wind the line around the reel and rotates in the other direction to unwind the line from the reel. String reels may be used as hoists to move (e.g., lift) an object. For instance, the line may be coupled to an object, and the reel may be operated in one direction or the other direction to move the object accordingly. String reels may also be used as positioning equipment to lift an article to a height, and manipulate, or position, the article in a precise manner. Lifting may be accomplished with controlled movement and rigging with a two or more reels attached.